With Lightning Comes Thunder
by the pharoah
Summary: Asami isn't quite the same, and Korra feels responsible. Not only did the two women have martial arts and a love for pro-bending in common, but they both had a strong hate for a man named Amon. Korra Asami fic. Spoilers for Episode Seven.


Author's Note: Here's a short drabble, my first one in the Legend of Korra fandom. This is an Asami + Korra friendship fic, not that I don't ship them together romantically. So if you want to view it as more than friendship then be my guest. This is important, **this fic contains SPOILERS for Episode 7 'The Aftermath'.** So just a fair warning. Anyways, hope you enjoy, please review if you like, and hopefully I'll have more Legend of Korra fics to write!

~~~  
With Lightning Comes Thunder  
by Sweet Pandamonium  
~~~

I was beginning to realize just how much I had in common with Asami, whether I liked it or not.

Here I had been thinking Mako's girlfriend was "Daddy's Little Girl" with a penchant for being the groupie for Pro-Benders and wearing too much eye shadow. And maybe that make-up thing was kind of true. I didn't wear any, whereas Asami had a face full of it. But I'm not putting her down because she caked her face with the stuff; at least I'm not trying to. My point is that when I went to Asami's mansion—which I hadn't really been all that impressed with by the way—I realized there was a different side to her.

She was into cars and could drive one better than I had ever thought. She liked sports and she was good at martial arts? I'd probably have to challenge her to a little non-bending martial arts match to see just how good she really was. But I did get a little taste of Asami's skills when she caught everyone by surprise and took down her own dad. I guess Asami had no clue her father wasn't the man he said he was.

I think the moment I began to feel something beside complete annoyance by Asami was when I saw her knock out her own dad in order to save us. That was a bold move and definitely one I respected. That was why I told Mako to let her come stay with us. Sure it wasn't any Sato Mansion, but the Air Temple would have to do for Bolin, Mako, and Asami. Besides, the extra company would be fun. I didn't like being stuck with old stick-in-the-mud Tenzin and a trio of Air-bending munchkins all the time.

I had went searching for Asami after Mako said he hadn't seen her all day. It didn't take too long for me to find her, and from the looks of it, she had wanted to be alone. She was just sitting there on the edge of the rock cliff, staring out towards Republic city. She had been through so much the past couple of days it was no wonder she wanted her space. But, I felt like it was my responsibility to make sure she was okay. I was the one who pressured Lin and Tenzin to investigate her father.

"Hey Asami," I said as I quietly crawled up behind her and perched myself on the ledge. I let my legs dangle over the side and stared at the roaring ocean below us. I wondered why she was so willing to sit so close to the edge of a rock cliff. It wasn't like she could just water bend herself back up here.

"Oh," she looked a little surprised and solemn, and looked over at me with a sad smile. "hey Korra. Air Temple Island is really breathtaking." She told me as she flicked a pebble off the cliff and the two of us watched it on its long descent into the water. Before it could sink, I flicked my finger, and watched as the pebble skipped across the top of the water, skipping until my finger dropped, and with it, the tiny rock as well.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," I said as I locked my fingers behind my head and closed my eyes. The swift wind from the ocean blew against my skin. Beside me, I could have sworn I heard Asami sniff, and I peeked over to look at her. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice rich with concern.

"Korra…Avatar…" she turned to me with sadness in her eyes and an outstretched hand to me. She was holding her father's weapon in her hand. How ironic it was that these were the same weapons Amon had used against us, and yet Asami had used them to save us from that coward.

I took the offered glove in my hand, and stared at it with hate and rage. I stared at it as if I were holding that coward's very mask in my own hand.

"Take Amon down," she didn't ask, but instead ordered, and I looked up at her, surprised such a pretty voice could be so thick with malice. "Take him down so that I can have my father back." She whispered, her eyes glossy, but she didn't cry. No, I knew she was stronger than that.

I clutched the glove in my hand, and nodded in determination. "I will, Asami. Don't you worry."

I realized not only did Asami have the same interests as me, such as pro-bending and martial arts, but we had one other thing in common: our vendetta's against Amon. I was the Avatar and I _would_ take him down. For Aang, for Republic City, and for Asami.

I had to.


End file.
